Dr0nk makeup tutorial
dr0nk makeup tutorial *(VERY HELPFUL)* is the ninth video on Echo Rose's Youtube channel. It was posted on September 19th 2019, but was filmed on September 13th. The video is the second and less serious one of two filmed that night, according to Echo (the other one being [[Full Moon Party!|''Full Moon Party!]])''. Video Video Description THERE IS LIKE NO VALUABLE INFORMATION IN THIS VIDEO. Actual serious videos to come, but I just wanted to upload this goofy shit for fun. Synopsis In this video, Echo and Carma sit on Echo's bedroom floor and drink wine. Since Carma is intoxicated and looking for a feminine looking girlfriend, they decide to give Carma a makeover. While doing so, they talk about their insecurities, their differences and similarities and the people in Nettlebrook. As they explain, the town is devided into two parts: the "rich" side, which also includes Bogwick Academy, and the "poor" side, which is next to a "stinky" bog. Echo tells Carma about an instance in which the lunch lady at Bogwick Academy acting like a snob and refusing to give Echo a cinnamon roll that she was supposed to throw in the trash. Both Echo and Carma agree that people in Nettlebrook are kind of mean and not very talkative. Also, Carma states at one point that her cousin Flora Gonzalez (who she here refers to as her sister) only got into Bogwick Academy because of her good grades and was supposed to become Homecoming Queen before she disappeared, which is eerily similar to the disappearance of Zoey Bent. They also mention Junk, who, when Echo tried to talk to him after her collaboration with Zipper Films, did not reply and simply stared at her instead. Carma states that this is perfectly normal behavior for Junk. Most significantly, Echo misspeaks and is forced to tell the truth about her past. It turns out that she is originally from Staten Island and only moved to Brooklyn after her parents got divorced. Trivia *The intro song is "We like to Party!", released in 1998 by the Vengaboys. *Echo mentions several Makeup Gurus and jokes about them, most notably Jaclyn Hill's furry lipsticks. *An alleged picture of the Nordic goddess Freya can also be seen in the background. *The mirror in the background seems to have been covered with paper, perhaps so as not to show non-diegetic equipment. *The following books on Echo's shelf could be identified: **Richard Wright: Native Son **Nina LaCour: We are Okay **Eboo Patel: Acts of Faith **Eboo Patel: Interfaith Leadership **Michelle Tea: Modern Tarot **Jenny Han: PS I Still Love You **Jenny Han: Always and Forever **Syd Field: Screenplay **Rita Mae Brown: Rubyfruit Jungle **Thomás Prower: La Santa Muerte **Dessa Wander: My Own Devices **"The God from the Other Side" or something similar **Corrine Kenner: Tarot for Writers **Lauren DeStefano: Wither **Carole Seymour-Jones: Painted Shadow: The Life of Vivienne Eliot, First Wife of T. S. Eliot **The Tao of Love **Gabriel Tallent: My Absolute Darling Category:Videos Category:Echo Rose videos